


Into the wilds...again!

by seraphina86



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Archery, Arguing, Confessions, Curiosity, Desire, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Forests, Halflings, Horns, Love, Magic, Memories, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Past Domestic Violence, Public Display of Affection, Repressed Memories, Survival, Tabaxi, Tent Sex, The Feywild, Tieflings, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina86/pseuds/seraphina86
Summary: This is a snippet of the campaign I'm currently playing. It's a part of the story I really wanted to get down in words.I hope my DM approves. 😘😍🤗Captain Seraphina Silvereyes has gotten her party in trouble again. When will this curious halfling learn to keep her hands to herself?!Now the party find themselves suffering from an assortment of mysterious ailments, this can only mean one thing....





	1. Chapter 1

"Why did you have to touch it!?" Hissed Gorin as they tumbled into a serene, almost ethereal forest clearing. Seraphina straightened her hat, trying to ignore the creeping flush of embarrassment slowly reddening her cheeks. "How was I supposed to know that mirror was actually a secret doorway to..." she paused as she surveyed her surroundings, "where ever this place is!?" She cried, flapping her hands towards the silently swaying trees. Gorin huffed grumpily as he swung his battleaxe over his shoulder and pushed his way over to his fellow dwarf, Eldeth. She could have sworn she heard him mutter under his breath, "constantly pushing buttons." She glowered at his back before rounding on Silence.  
" Can you believe him?" She muttered as she kicked at the leaves littering the ground. "It's not like I meant for this to happen!" She balled her hands into fists before taking a deep breath and giving herself a mental shake. She looked up at her silent partner. He was good stock still, a look of deep unease etched upon his face. Her hand went instinctively to her rapier. "Silence, what is it?" She whispered as she scanned the gaps between the trees, searching for the source of his alarm.  
"Can you feel it?" He muttered. He tilted his head to one side as he brought his hands up in front of him, looking at them as if something was there that only he could see. He flexed his fingers as he turned his palms up, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Seraphina glanced at his hands. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. "I can't feel anything Silence." She replied as she shot him a curious glance. He dropped his hands to his side. She took a tentative step towards him. "Wait!" He cried shrinking away from her as she reached out for him. She froze. He felt a stab of regret as he watched Seraphinas face contort with hurt at his reproach. "Look at them Seraphina." He added nodding towards the rest of their party. She turned to where the others were gathered, and felt her jaw drop.  
Opal was standing with her back to them, but as Seraphina looked on, tiny green leaves began to erupt through her beautiful tiger striped fur. It started as a handful but it quickly spread down her legs, up the back of her neck and even along her tail.  
"Arrrrgh!!" She screamed as the leaves spread up her arms and face. " Wha...what is happening to me?!" She shrieked as she swiped at the greenery now covering most of her body. Then she stopped and pointed her paw at Gorin and Eldeth. "Your hair!!" She giggled. Seraphina smirked to herself as she noticed that both Gorin and Eldeths hair had turned a brilliant, platinum blonde. Opal, despite her own, rather serious predicament, began to giggle. "You look good as a blonde Gorin!" She teased. Gorins face blazed crimson as he tried to side step behind Eldeth. Glancing around, Seraphina felt her stomach clench as she spotted Merlin crouched at the foot of a gigantic tree several feet away from the chaos. His eyes were squeezed shut, his small delicate hands were covering his ears. "Merlin!" She cried as she raced over to his side and knelt before him. "Merlin what's wrong?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch, Seraphina jerked her hand away. Feeling another pang of hurt from somewhere deep inside her. Merlin began rocking back and forth in agitation. Seraphina threw a glance over her shoulder towards Silence, indicating for him to come and help. She had never been very good at dealing with children. The situation with Merlin seemed to have brought the others to their senses. Eldeth had joined Seraphina at Marlins side. The dwarf threw Seraphina an odd, slightly annoyed glance before she began uttering words of comfort to the boy. A stab of anger surged through Seraphina. She was sick and tired of being chastised by Eldeth, especially when she was only trying to help. She stood up and stalked over to the next tree, leaning against it, watching from under the brim of her hat while the older woman comforted the child.  
"Can you feel it?" Merlin cried in a barely audible whisper. She flicked her gaze over to Silence, who was lingering on the outskirts of the group.  
"Yes" he replied as he shifted uncomfortably,  
"I can feel it too."  
Seraphina bit the inside of her lip. What the Hell was everyone talking about? What could everyone else sense that she could not?  
"The magic. It's so...powerful...it hurts!!" Merlin cried as he tucked his knees to his chin and continued rocking. They stood in awkward silence, listening to Eldeths constant soothing whispers. None of them knew what else to do. Opal was picking through the meadow that was now covering her body.  
"Hey! Look you guys, I found a four leaf one!" She cried as she held a freshly picked four leaf clover triumphantly into the air. Seraphina watched as Opal tucked the leaf safely inside her leather armour.  
"What?" She asked as she slowly became aware of the four sets of eyebrows cocked at her.  
"Its supposed to be lucky." She murmured awkwardly to herself. Gorin gawked at her.  
"Lucky?! Look at you! You're a walking garden!" He cried. Opal fluffed out her foliage. Seraphina couldn't stop the giggle that burst from her. To try and compose herelf, she turned and walked slowly through the trees. The forest was eerily still. She looked skyward. Brilliant clear sunlight broke through the canopy casting dappled light onto the forest floor. It was beautiful, but there was something about this forest that made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She had the distinct impression the forest was watching her. She took a deep breath, willing herself to feel what Silence and Merlin could obviously sense. She closed her eyes, trying to find a connection. The wind began to pick up. The sound of leaves rustling reminded her of the ocean. An intense longing swelled up inside her. It was almost too much to bear. What she would give to be back on her ship 'the Celeste'. To feel the roll of the waves beneath her feet. To chart her way across the open water with nothing but the sun above her, the land behind her and endless possibility ahead of her. She listened as the wind gathered. The trees creaked and groaned as they bent to the will of the breeze. She continued deeper into this strange landscape, guided by the inexplicable sense of purpose she felt within her heart.

Then she heard it.

Seraphina came to a halt as a strangely familiar sound permeated the air around her. Her skin began to pickle as she strained to locate the source of the commotion. A huge grin lit up her face. There was no mistaking it. She had been to her fair share of these events in her time, so she knew the sound of a celebration when she heard one! Her throat began to ache with thirst. She could almost taste the alcohol on her lips.  
"There you are." Growled a low concerned voice from the shadows. She felt herself relax as Silence materialised at her side. "Sounds like a party" she remarked. Her fingers twitched instinctively towards his hand. "Seraphina, wait!" Silence warned as he snatched his hands out of her reach. Two, red angry blotches appeared on Seraphinas cheeks, as the embarrassment of his repeated rejection sent shivers of anger up her spine. Silence felt his heart sink. He ground his teeth together as he watched her eyes glisten with held back tears. His arms longed to pull her to him, but he knew he couldn't. What's wrong?!" She demanded as she stomped her boot on the ground. "Watch" he replied gently as he knelt beside an outcrop of delicate pink flowers at her feet. "What are you doing Silence?!" She snapped as she watched him stretch out a finger towards the velvety soft petals. Seraphina gasped at what she witnessed. The second Silence had touched the flower, all the colour seemed to drain away from it. It spread down the stem and through the leaves. Turning the once beautiful, vibrant flower into a colourless, crystalline version of its former self. Her heart quivered with fear as she knelt down to take a closer look. "It's....It's turned to glass!" She breathed as she ran her fingers along the hard, angular leaves. She gazed at the glass flower. She could see the distorted image of the forest through the transparent petals. The spindly stem was barely visable as it shifted with the relentless breeze. Seraphina gasped as the stem suddenly snapped in two, causing the head of the flower to collapse under it's own weight and smash into a million pieces on the forest floor. She looked up at Silence, words seemed to fail her as she stared at his hands. "Does everything you touch turn to glass?" She asked as she got up and took a step closer, her curiosity getting the better of her. Silence gave her an appraising look, as he lowered his hands. "I don't know" he replied, his voice low and cautious. Seraphina dropped her gaze, casting her eyes over the floor. She swooped suddenly, causing Silence to flinch. "Catch!" She cried as she threw a rock at him. He brought his hands up instictively, catching the projectile before it could hit him in the face. He opened his palm, revealing a very ordinary looking rock. Seraphina took another step closer. "It didn't work on the rock." She muttered to herself. Silence watched as she advanced on him. "Seraphina, don't come any closer." He warned as he took a tentative step back, but she kept moving, ignoring his protests. "It turned a flower to glass, but had no effect on the rock. Maybe it only works on living things." She whispered as she stepped over a fallen log. Beads of sweat had formed across Silences forehead as the distance between them closed. Panic began clawing up his throat. He stumbled backwards. "Seraphina stop!!" He yelled as he lost his footing. Seraphina watched as Silence fell backwards, throwing his hand back against the trunk of a slender tree to prevent his fall. The moment his palm came into contact with the papery bark, it began to transform. The trunk cracked and snapped. It reminded Seraphina of the sound of crunching snow underfoot. It was eerie. The entire trunk became crystal clear. Life continued to ebb out of the tree as each branch surcomed to the curse bestowed upon it by Silence. The pair of them stared at this miracle in the making. As awful as it was to witness, There was no denying how dangerously beautiful this new specimen appeared. "Woah!" Seraphina breathed. Tiny rainbows refracted throughout the clearing, as shafts of sunlight caught the delicate glass leaves. She held out her hands as the multi coloured light danced across her skin. "It's beautiful" she sighed. But her peaceful moment of reflection was shattered when some of these leaves snapped from their branches and plumetted to the ground. She yelped as one of these delicate projectiles left a thin slash across her cheek as it descended. She leapt to one side as more glass leaves and some thinner branches plunged to the ground. She touched her fingers to her cheek, wincing as she wiped the blood from her face. She looked up at Silence. He reached for her, before coming to his senses and snatching his hands out of harms way. He stared down at her, his jaw clenched tightly. A pained look flickered across his face before he looked away from her. "I could sense something was very wrong" he muttered as he clenched his hands into fists. "What if I had touched you?" He whispered. Disgust seemed to roll off him in waves. This brought Seraphina out of her trance. "How long will this last?" She whispered. Silence dropped his hands to his side. " I have no idea." She stared down at the remains of the glass fragments that littered the forest floor, then a sudden flash of inspiration hit her. She flung her backpack to the ground as she began ferreting around for the scarves she had purchased for herself and Silence back in Silverymoon. "Wrap your hands in these" she ordered as she threw them at Silence. He nodded slightly, before offering her a small smile. "Thank you" he replied as he slowly began wrapping his hands. She sighed deeply, before swinging her bag into her back once more. "So, we have a couple of blonde dwarves, a tabaxi covered in shamrocks, magical hyper awareness and a touch that can turn any living thing into glass....there's only one place in the entire world we can be..." Seraphina and Silence exchanged a glance. Each one could see the same fear reflected in the others eyes.

"The Feywild" they whispered in unison.


	2. An unexpected encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina has accidently led her party into the Feywild. 
> 
> What dangers will they face and who can they turn to for help? 
> 
> And an unexpected encounter forces Seraphina to come face to face with some painful memories. 
> 
> As always this is for my DM. Hope u enjoy my darling 😈☠😘

By the time Silence and Seraphina made it back to the group, Merlin was on his feet. His hood was pulled over his head obscuring his face. Seraphina inclined her hat in his direction, hoping the simple gesture of solidarity would somehow penetrate the child elfs defenses. Merlins grip on his longbow increased, turning his knuckles white. Clearly whatever had affected him was still causing him a great deal of discomfort.  
"Listen up guys" Seraphina called as she leapt on top of a tree stump. "We've heard evidence of a celebration through there." She paused as Opal squealed with delight. "Also, in case you haven't already guessed, it's in my opinion, judging on the overwhelming evidence, that we've accidently-wandered-into-the-feywild...again." she said the last sentence in one long breath, perhaps hoping it would soften the blow. She offered an apologetic smile to her party, as they stared back at her. Gorins face was as stormy as a thundercloud. "What do you mean we've accidently wandered into the Feywild?! We didn't wander anywhere, it was you that touched that bloody mirror!" Silence took a step forward. "Take it easy Gorin. You don't honestly think Seraphina meant to bring us here? Any one of us could have touched that mirror." Gorin sighed pulling a face at Silence before reeling his neck in. Seraphinas heart lightened as she watched her dark knight stand up for her. "Thank you Silence." She replied. He turned to look at her giving her a cheeky wink in the process. "Besides, like I already said, it was an accident!" She poked her tongue out at Gorin, who still looked like he had swallowed something unpleasant.  
"Well I say we go searching for this party!" Cried Opal as she swung her bag onto her back. She seemed to have shed her shamrocks, only the odd few still clung to her. Seraphina beamed at her. "I second that vote!" Silence adjusted the scarves wrapped around his hands. "I'm game" he muttered as he watched Seraphina saunter over to Opal. He forced himself to avert his eyes. There was no point in pining over something he had no control over. His gaze flickered back in her direction when her filthy laugh rang throughout the trees. Silence had always thought her smile could light up an entire room. It was one of the many features that had attracted him to her in the first place. She had this care free attitude about her which he both loved and loathed in equal measures. "Come on slow coach!" She teased as she tossed her head over her shoulder sending him a flirtatious wink. He smiled to himself as he fell in line behind her, enjoying the sight of her full hips swaying with each step.

"How are we going to do this?" Eldeth whispered as they all peered through the thinning trees to the tents that had been erected in the centre of a huge clearing. The sound of cheers and bellylaughs made Seraphina practically dance on the spot with excitement. "I'll go and scope it out" she replied as she started to pull off her backpack. "Hold on" countered Silence, "I don't think that's such a good idea." Seraphina rolled her eyes at him. "Silence, I'll be fine! I am well practiced in the art of all things devious! I can be down there and back again without raising any suspicion. I promise." She pulled her hat down on to her head a steely glint shone in her eyes. He stepped in front of her, being mindful not to touch her. "We dont know who or what is going on down there, i dont want to send you in blind." She tried to push past him but he side stepped, blocking her advance. "Silence, get out of the way!" She hissed. But he refused to budge. "Merlin!!" Cried Eldeth, she lunged after the boy as he made a break for the nearest tent. Gorin hauled Eldeth back into the cover of the trees. "Shit!" Seraphina cried as she watched Merlin reach the first tent. Silence locked eyes with Seraphina. He threw his bag onto the ground at her feet before launching himself after the boy. "Silence!" She cried, but it was too late. All she could do was stand and watch as the pair of them disappeared from view. "Shit!!" She cursed again as she grabbed her back pack. She glared at the tent wishing she knew what the Hell was going on. Silence wasn't exactly the most inconspicuous of beings. If his purple skin didn't draw attention then his long, grey horns, solid silver eyes and pointed tail certainly would! "They've been gone a little while" whispered Eldeth as she strained to see any developments at camp. The sound of celebration had died causing Seraphinas anxiety to grow. They had been spotted, she just knew it. Why else would the party grind to a stop? They must have noticed the gatecrashers. "Surely that's a good thing," Opal remarked, "it means they haven't been...." "Seraphina..." She shrieked as Silences voice called out to her from somewhere hidden inside her armour. She scrambled for the source of his voice and pulled out her half of their sending stones. "Seraphina...I think you guys need to get down here. We're in a bit of a...situation." Panic gripped her heart. She tucked the stone safely back inside her armour before drawing her beloved rapier. "Come on" she growled as she shoved Silences bag at Gorin. What had started as a lesson in observation had turned into a full scale rescue mission. She sprinted across the grassy clearing. Keeping her body low, her weapon held close as she scanned her surroundings looking for any sign of Silence and Merlin. Opal ran up alongside, flanking her as they approached the tent. Her ears twitched as they tried to pick up on their location. She pointed to the front of the tent. Seraphina crept to the corner, adrenaline was coursing through her as she took a tentative step into the unknown. "Lower your weapon woman." Her stomach plummeted as she came face to face with a loaded shortbow. The man behind the bow leered at her, eyes blazing, teeth bared. He wasn't the kind of person to double cross. Seraphina glared back at him as she slowly returned her rapier to its sheath. "I'm here for my friends." She replied through clenched teeth as she raised her empty hands, showing she was unarmed. Looking beyond the loaded weapon, the man seemed to be Elvish in decent. She would have thought him to be incredibly attractive if he wasn't a hairline away from ending her life. He was extremely tall. His chest was bare and he had what looked like an animal pelt draped across his shoulders. Judging by the numerous scars that decorated his torso, this man was a hunter. The hardened look of a killer reflected in his cold black eyes. He gave Seraphina an appraising look, before he jerked his head towards the tent entrance. "I've got more friends coming into camp." She added as she took a reluctant step towards the beast of a man. "A Tabaxi and two Dwarves" she watched as his lips curved into a sneer, before he spat on the ground by his feet. "Only you can enter, the Dwarves will wait outside!" He barked. Never once did his aim stray from his target as Seraphina slowly made her way into the tent. As she pulled the heavy canvas door to one side, she stopped dead. There before her was the most peculiar sight. A huge mass of tangled vines had erupted from the ground just inside the entrance, partially blocking her path. And amongst the vines, dangling upside down approximately ten feet in the air, his robes dishevelled, his long purple hair obscuring his face, was Silence. She bit her lower lip to try and stop the grin that so desperately wanted to escape. She sauntered over to him as he tried to blow his hair out of his eyes. "Maybe you should have let me come down here first." She teased as she carefully pulled his hair to one side. His face darkened as he tried to pull away from her. "Careful Seraphina." He warned. She took a step back, "What happened?" "I believe I can answer that question." Seraphinas head snapped up, her hand traveling to her weapon. Merlin was standing at the far end of the tent, but he wasn't alone. Next to him an enormous male figure loomed over what looked to be a huge throne stood atop a raised platform. It was covered in antlers and tusks. A variety of animal skins were strewn across the seat. He gazed down at Seraphina, fixing her with his piercing green eyes. He took a step down from the platform. His heavy leather boots causing the stairs to creak under his impressive bulk. His naked, muscular chest was tanned a beautiful mahogany. His dark brown hair tumbled across his broad shoulders in tangled waves. This man was the very definition of wild. Her eyes travelled up his body. Her mouth suddenly becoming rather dry as she noticed how the thick leather straps and strips of animal hide strained to hold in his bulging biceps. He seemed to be wearing a crown of some kind. Except it wasn't gold or silver, or any precious metal. His head was adorned with a huge set of curling antlers. Seraphina felt her cheeks redden slightly as a warmth pooled in her belly. He really was quite a sight! A sly smile swept across his handsome face. "You and your friends appeared to have stumbled into my domain." Beside her Silence continued to struggle. "And who might you be?" She whispered. His hand came to rest on a sword strapped to his waist. "I am, The Lord of the Hunt" Seraphina gawked at him. Her hands and feet suddenly felt ice cold as she stood rooted to the spot. She had no idea how to approach this situation. His smirk grew with each passing minute. That's when she saw it. It was the same arrogance she saw when she looked at her ex husband Barksen. A chill crept up her spine. The very ground beneath her feet threatened to collapse under her as panic started to claw at her insides. She wanted to run. She wanted to put as much distance between her and this man as possible. This was a man who knew he could bring a room full of people to their knees with one command. He was cold, conceited and a master manipulator. Seraphina had been on the receiving end of a man just like this for most of her adult life. She had developed her own means and ways to negotiate her way through the minefield that was her daily existance, but the thought of having to relive her past made her feel physically sick. She swore to herself she would never fall victim again. But she needed to lead their party back out of the Feywild, and in order to do that, she needed The Lord of the hunts help. She would have to play by his rules. She would have to survive this the only way she knew how. She hitched a smile onto her lips as she adjusted her body language, making herself appear more inviting. Spasms of shame threatened to paralyse her as she fluttered her eyelashes at their host. "Well, the pleasure is all mine my Lord" she replied sweetly as she flashed him her pearly white teeth. He regarded her for a moment, sweeping his eyes over her body, before inclining his head in response. The Lord of the Hunt turned and staggered back to his throne. "Your young friend here told me a very interesting story. Care to elaborate?" He eased himself onto his throne his eyes never broke contact with hers as he snapped his fingers together. Seraphina flinched, despite herself. Two beautiful driads came trotting over to him. One held out an enormous drinking horn, the other poured a rather generous amount of burgundy wine into it. Seraphina felt her mouth water, as the heady aroma of the alcohol wafted through the tent. She gave her head a small shake. Now was not the time to let one of her vices get the better of her. Her smile broadened. "Of course my Lord, but first, can I humbly request you release my companions?" She asked sweetly gesturing to Silence. The Lord of the Hunt took a swig from his drinking horn before giving a casual flick of his hand towards the tangle of vines. Silence landed with a thud, but was back on his feet and glaring at a spot just above the Lord of the Hunts throne, every muscle in his body tense. "Be careful Seraphina. I don't trust this man" Seraphinas heart lurched as Silences thoughts entered her mind. She dropped her head ever so slightly, before sending a silent reply. "I know baby. I don't trust him either, but believe me, I know what I'm doing." She puffed out her chest as she approached the imposing figure before her. It was time to put on a show.


	3. A test of strength...

"So basically it's another wild bloody goose chase!" Cried Eldeth as she kicked a piece of rotten log, causing it to explode into a shower of soft splinters. Seraphina took a deep breath. "I know that's what it seems like, but if we want to get our hands on 'The whisper of the Wild' then we have to retrieve his stolen pendant." Silence began pacing. "And he told you what this Whisper of the Wild means?" Asked Gorin as he leaned in closer, trying to keep his voice low. Silence nodded as he came to a stop. "It's an incantation. When spoken it will open the portals between this realm and the material plane. Which means..."   
"All those lost children will be able to make it home again" finished Eldeth. A frown creased Silences brow, " yes, but it will also mean the Wild Hunt will be able to run riot through our world." His last sentence hung heavy over the party. Seraphina nodded slowly. "Yes all of that is true, but he also gave us his word that he would aid us in a quest of our own. Having a huge band of blood thirsty hunters on our side cannot be a bad thing." She gave each of her friends a meaniful look. Every one of them had their own issues. Seraphina shuddered as the last words of the rogue Dragon echoed through her mind. The Lord of the Hunt maybe a chauvinistic, narcissist, but if he could help get the Dragon off her back, then she would gladly make the deal with the devil. "But in order for him to disclose this incantation, we must first retrieve the pendant that was stolen from him." Opals nose wrinkled as she tried to keep track of the conversation taking place around her. "But before we do THAT he wants us to...."  
"Compete in a series of strength contests to test our inner fortitude, yes." Seraphina beamed at her. Opal looked deep in thought. The corners of her lips began to curve into a smile, before she shook her head.   
"I don't get it." She admitted.  
The muscles around Seraphinas eyes spasmed involuntarily. A dull ache was beginning to form at the back of her head. She gathered what was left of her patience before launching into yet another explanation of the plan. "The Lord of the Hunt has asked us to retrieve his stolen pendant, which I believe is his arcane focus, but before we can begin that quest, he has requested we prove to him that we are capable of such a quest by competing in a few strength contests. The first is archery shooting, then we are to hunt down and bring back to camp a wild boar." She paused briefly catching her breath. "Then tomorrow we are to venture into the Bearking Kingdom and persuade the Bearking to allow the Wild Hunt to travel through his land. I have no idea why we need to prove ourselves to him." This was a lie. She knew exactly why he had asked this of them. It was all just a game to him. He knew he held all the cards, and it brought him great pleasure to watch others beg for his assistance. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ignore the persistent throbbing of her headache. What she needed right now was a tankard of what ever alcohol she could get her hands on. Her eyes wandered over to Silence, who was already looking at her with such intensity she felt her insides squirm. On second thoughts, what she actually needed was a certain part of her favourite tiefling buried deep inside her. A slow smile crept across Silences face as he averted his eyes. Seraphina sighed. That curse of his was such a passion killer.  
"So an archery contest. That should be no trouble for our little ranger! Isnt that right Merlin!" Opal cried as she ruffled the Elf boys hair. He grinned sheepishly as he tried to flatten back down his tresses. "Well, let's get this over with" grunted Gorin as he heaved himself to his feet. "Have you ever fired a bow and arrow Gorin?" Asked Merlin as the group began making their way to the shooting range. "Never in my life my boy!" Gorin chuckled as he gave the boy a hearty slap on the back, causing Merlin to pitch forward. "This is going to end well" murmured Silence as he playfully bumped his elbow into Seraphinas shoulder.

"Pull my fingers back to my chin, elbow down slightly, line up the arrow, keep it straight, eyes open....." Seraphina whispered the instructions Merlin had given them all. Her arm began to shake with the effort of holding back the bow string. "He always makes this look so easy!" She muttered as she tried to hold the bow straight, before letting loose the arrow.

Thump.

Cheers rang out from her friends as her last arrow buried itself deeply within the target. She beamed as she punched her first into the air. "That's for you Merlin!" She cried over her shoulder as she jogged over to join Silence, Opal, Gorin and Eldeth. The rest of the Wild Hunt had also gathered around the shooting range. Each of the men and women wore a similar ensemble to their leader. Bits of animal hide and leather straps hung from their muscular frames. It was a testament to their abilities as skilled hunters. These were highly proficient killers, and they weren't afraid to show it. Their reception into their midst was beginning to thaw. A fair few of them even applauded with each of the party members hits. All eyes were now on the youngest member. "Come on Merlin!" Cried Seraphina as she hopped up and down on her tip toes. The young Elf stepped up to the mark. He rolled his slender shoulders before pulling his hood back, revealing a mass of beautiful silver hair. His sky blue eyes hardened as he brought his longbow up in front of him. In one fluid movement, he pulled an arrow from his quiver, notched it and let it loose.

Thump

Cheers erupted from the bystanders as he hit the bullseye. "YES!!" Seraphina squealed as she grabbed hold of Opals arm glowing with pride. Silence gave her a wistful sideways glance before whistling encouragement to the boy prodigy. A small smile played across the boys lips as he glanced over to his entourage. He ran a hand through his hair, giving it a little shake before he readied himself for the next shot.  
Seraphina watched the young Elf and smiled to herself. She knew a heartbreaker when she saw one! As the years went by, Merlin would grow into a fine young man. He was a truly beautiful being. She threw Silence a glance, wishing she could lace her fingers with his. As if on cue, he locked eyes with her, causing Seraphinas heart to flutter. She held his gaze, willing him to feel how much she wanted and needed him.

"I wish I could hold you." 

Silences hushed words filled Seraphinas head as he linked their minds telepathically. She closed her eyes, letting his words envelop her. She wanted his closeness more than anything in this world.

"You have no idea how hard it is to keep my hands off you." 

She replied soundlessly. He cocked an eyebrow at her. A huge applause caused Seraphina and Silence to divert their attention back to the shooting range. Merlin had made his second shot, and had once again hit the bullseye. Seraphina whooped with joy as she cheered for Merlin. 

"I can't keep my eyes off you Captain." 

His voice purred as she watched a couple of saytrs move the target to the very end of the shooting range. She knew he was keeping his distance, but it felt like he was right beside her. His words alone turned her body into a trembling mess. Her skin began to tingle. She almost feel his lips devouring her as he continued to bombard her mind with all his pent up frustrated feelings. She felt the heat creep up the back of her neck. She swept her tricorn hat from her head, running her fingers through her firey curls. 

"Seraphina..." 

He breathed so loudly she turned back to look at him. The pained look on his face caused her breath to hitch in her chest. She couldn't bear this. She stretched her hand out, reaching for his robes. He froze. She stopped. "Do you trust me?" She whispered as she held her hand steady. He visibly paled as he contemplated his answer. She rolled her eyes at him. "Gee thanks babe" she mumbled under her breath. His eyes flashed as he took a sudden step towards her. She gasped at the sudden intamcy. "With my life." He growled. Seraphina held her hand centimetres from his chest. The cheers from the crowd surrounding them seemed to drown out as she gazed up at her lover. Time itself felt like it ground to a halt. It was just him and her, trapped together in an impenetrable bubble. She swallowed hard. Her eyes flicked between his slightly parted lips to his steely gaze. Her hand sagged as she felt her resolve crumble. "I can't." She choked. She dropped her hand to her side, balling it into a tight fist. It made her spirits soar to know that he trusted her enough to come that close, but Seraphina knew she couldn't trust herself. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from getting lost in the moment, and she desperately didn't want to betray Silences trust. She turned away from him before he could see the tears gather at the corners of her eyes. "I'm going to congratulate Merlin" she replied as she pushed her way through the crowd. If she was expecting an answer, she never received one.


	4. A wild night

Silence watched from the end of the table as his Captain spoke animatedly about the adventures they had been through. She brought her goblet to her lips drinking deeply as the men on either side of her laughed and cheered, egging her on. He felt his mood darken with each passing minute. He dropped his gaze to the wrapped hands in his lap. He had slunk away not so long ago to see if he was still cursed only to find, to his dismay, that he was indeed still inflicted with this awful glass touch. He sighed as he flicked his eyes across the table. The boar they had been tasked to kill, lay cooked and decimated at the centre of the feast. Opal had now joined Seraphina, she too looked slightly worse for wear as she swayed to the rhythm of the music, which was being provided by a rather rambunctious group of saytrs.  
"You okay lad?" Gorin asked as he sidled up to Silence, pulling out a chair in the process. Silence watched Seraphina and Opal, who were both singing along to one of Seraphinas favourite dirty sea shantys. The men watched as the party continued to unfold around them. "Where's Merlin?" Silence replied as he searched for the boy. Gorin chuckled. " The lad has retired for the night. All that attention he received after his performance today has wiped him out!" Gorin took a swig from his tankard. The dwarves of the party were having the hardest time adjusting to the Feywild. For some inexplicable reason, most of the Fey folk treated them with open hostility or refused to acknowledge their existence. Gorin had resorted to asking for Seraphinas assistance in acquiring him some alcohol for this evening's festivities. Which of course, she was only too happy to oblige. Silences gaze settled once more on Seraphina. He groaned softly to himself as he observed his lover and Opal. Both were standing on the table, rapiers drawn and were re enacting a fight. Both of them were in fits of giggles as they tried, but mostly failed to avoid the food on the table. The members of the Wild Hunt were roaring with laughter. Silence clenched his jaw so tight, it hurt. Gorin followed Silences gaze. "She's quite the handful, for someone so small." He remarked as he drained his drink. Silence grunted in reply. They sat together watching the two women having the time of their lives. "So what did you do before we dragged you along for the ride?" Gorin asked as he brought his tankard down hard on to the table, smacking his lips together. The sudden change of topic threw Silence, as he fixed the surly dwarf with his steady gaze. Gorin waited patiently. His dark brown eyes never wavered as he watched Silence intently. Silence reached for his own goblet. "You know I'm a weapons trader." He finally replied, taking a swig of his wine. Gorin nodded thoughtfully. "Aye, I know. I meant before that lad. You don't speak about your past much." Silence tilted his head to one side. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Gorin added. His chailmail jostled as he shifted back into his seat. Silence contemplated the man beside him. Gorin was a very insightful dwarf. His absolute dedication to preserving all that was good in this world made him the perfect Paladin. Silence had never met another individual with the level of patience shown by this dwarf. Nothing seemed to bother Gorin. In fact the only times Silence ever saw Gorin loose his patience was with Seraphina. Gorin was studious, thoughtful and meticulous. Captain Seraphina Silvereyes was impetuous, impulsive and spontaneous, and it clearly rubbed the dwarf up the wrong way. After another swig of wine, Silince finally answered. "I worked most of my life as a sell sword." Gorins eyes lit up. "Really? Well blow me. I spent a fair bit of time working as a mercenary too." His long black beard twitched as a small smile played across his lips. "Who did you work for?" He asked. " for a number of years I worked as a caravan guard for the Sirocco." Gorins eyebrows disappeared under his helmet as he regarded the tiefling before him. "I eventually went with some of the Sirocco to Zakhara." Silence drew a long, weary breath. He hated bringing up his past. There were some incredibly painful memories hidden deep within that he would rather stay buried. "Eventually, I found myself in the service of a Djinn." Gorin let out a low whistle. "That must have been something to behold" Gorin ran his fingers through his beard, a new found respect for Silence reflected in the dwarfs eyes. Silence quirked an eyebrow at him. "I was in awe of the Djinn I served. At the time, I had never seen power like it." A small genuine smile filtered across his face. Gorin nodded thoughtfully, before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "So if you're a swordsman at heart, what's with all the.." Gorin waved his hands out in front of him, "You know, arcane stuff you do?" Silence chuckled as he sat forwards and necked the remnants of his wine. "That my friend, is a story for another night!" The corners of Gorins eyes creased as he laughed, giving his head a small shake. " You're a difficult man to read Silence, but there's a greatness in you. Even if you're not willing to accept it." Silences complexion darkened slightly as he let the dwarfs words sink in. "Thank you Gorin." He murmured. They both turned to check on the ladies. Seraphina and Opal were sat open mouthed as they listened to the stories being recanted by members of the Wild Hunt.  
"She reminds me of a girl I once knew." Remarked Gorin in a barely audible whisper. Silence turned sharply to look at him. "Who?" He asked. A deep crimson shone through his beard as he watched the women.  
"Your little Captain." He replied sheepishly.  
Silence felt like the rug had been pulled from underneath him. He stared at Gorin. "Seraphina?" He replied, as a stiring of what felt like jealousy snaked it's way through him. Gorin nervously played with his tankard. "Her name was Blossom. She had a similar attitude about her. Always up for an adventure. Aye, she was a beautiful Halfling. Really feisty." He chuckled softly to himself, clearly recounting a fond memory. Silence looked from Seraphina to Gorin. He couldn't imagine Gorin with a woman like her. They were just so....different. This thought made Silence pause. He could only imagine how him and Seraphina would appear to onlookers. He was a tiefling. She was a halfling. They couldn't look more different on the outside. But the differences between them had never been an issue. He felt a connection to her. It was so strong at times, it could almost consume him. "What happened" he asked as he watched Gorin fiddle with the tankard in his hands. Now it was Gorins turn to sigh. " I thought she could have been the one." A sadness crept over the dwarf so palpable it made Silence shudder. "But it was never meant to be." The two men sat in awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. Silence cleared his throat. "You and Eldeth seem quite close." He muttered as he glanced over towards his dwarven companion. Gorin inclined his head, his whiskery cheeks now sported a rosy tint. "Aye. She's a fine woman Eldeth." Another uncomfortable silence ensued. "Do you think she's the one for you?" Gorin muttered as he nodded towards the feast. Silence looked up. Seraphina had risen from the table. Her sea green eyes were focused entirely on him as she sent him a huge grin. He watched her intently as she wobbled her way over to where him and Gorin were sat.  
"Yes. I think she is." He replied just as she collapsed onto his lap. He tucked his hands and tail safely out of her reach. "What are you two plotting?" She teased as she adjusted her hat. Silence and Gorin shared a knowing glance. " Nothing." They chorused as one. Gorin chuckled as he slapped his knees. "Well I'll let you two enjoy your evening." He clapped Silence on the shoulder, as he swaggered towards the tent they were staying in. "Goodnight Gorin!" Called Seraphina. He waved a hand over his shoulder. Silence inhaled deeply. Savouring the scent of the woman in his lap. She moaned softly as she tried to press herself against his chest. Silence sighed with regret as he gently eased her off him. She pouted at him, but for once, didn't argue as she scooted onto the table, elegantly crossing her legs in the process. He watched with baited breath as she ran her fingers slowly and deliberately up her thighs. "Is it hard?" She breathed. Silence quirked an eyebrow at her as he shifted in his seat, his tail twitching from Side to side with frustration. "To not touch me, I mean." She grinned mischievously. He narrowed his eyes at her. Choosing not to indulge in her little game. "I've been watching you, watching me Silence. I know you can't keep your eyes off me." She purred. He flicked his tongue across his canines. The fire in his belly raged as he thought of all the things he wanted to do to her. "Yes. You seem to be enjoying yourself." He growled. She cocked her head to one side, " Oh I am!" She remarked giving him a cheeky wink. She leaned back tilting her head skyward. " I love telling stories" she breathed. "It reminds me of being back at the Gate." Silence sat a little straighter in his seat. "I didn't know you've been to Baldurs Gate." He replied. She rolled her head forward to look at him, "I lived at Baldurs Gate since I was sixteen years old." She murmured as she offered him a cheeky grin. His eyebrows rose in surprise, "You really are a dark horse Seraphina." He growled. The way he pronounced her name sent shivers of ecstasy through her body, "Oh Baby, you don't know the half of it!!" She laughed. Her eyes bore into his as she uncrossed her legs, bringing her boots to rest either side of his armrests. He swallowed hard. The smell of her arousal was so intoxicating he almost forgot himself. "You like to play a dangerous game Captain." He snarled as he became painfully aware of his growing erection. They watched each other. Neither one of them wanting to back down. Silence was the first to break the sexual tension. "I'm going to call it a night, are you coming?" He offered as he stretched out his long limbs. She wiggled her eyebrows at him. " Oh yes." She replied. Seraphina glanced down the table to where Opal was sat surrounded by the Wild Hunt. A small frown creased the Captains face. "I think I better stick around. To make sure Opal gets to bed ok." He nodded solemly. "I won't be long" she promised as she blew him a kiss and sauntered over to join her feline friend. Silence tried to ignore the drunken cheers as Seraphina rejoined the throng.

***

Silence had lost track of time. He had no idea how long he had been lying in the dark listening to the other occupants of the tent succumb to sleep. He yawned as He shifted onto his side. He was contemplating going back outside to check on her, when the unmistakable sound of two mischievous rogues drew near. He held his breath as he listened to their giggles. A moment later the entrance to the tent burst open.  
"Shhhhh!!" Hissed the voice of Seraphina, as she stumbled into the dark interior. "But that guy wanted to show me his sword!!" Complained Opal as Seraphina tried to guide her through the tent. "I don't think that's what he meant!" Seraphina whispered loudly. "What do you mean? What else could he have meant?" She asked clearly puzzled. Seraphina giggled as she whispered something inaudible to the Tabaxi. Opal gasped. "Oh wow!!" She replied. There was a very pregnant pause before Opal replied,  
"is it wrong that I still want to see it?!"  
Both women broke down into fits of giggles. From somewhere in the tent a loud "shhhhh!" Brought them to their senses. "Sorry!!" Whispered Opal. Silence shifted onto his back. "I need to find Silence" whispered Seraphina. "Don't worry, I'll find him.." whispered Opal.  
"SILENCE! HEY SILENCE WHERE ARE YOU??!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Seraphina tried to stifle her giggles as several people yelled at Opal to shut up. From the far corner of the tent a familiar set of horns arose from the ground. Seraphina elbowed Opal, "I think I've found him." The women embraced in the darkness. "Sweet dreams Captain" Opal purred as she stumbled over the unconscious forms of the tents occupants. Seraphina made a bee line for her lover. "Sorry!" She hissed as she accidently kicked one of her boots off directly into the face of a sleeping Elf. By the time she reached Silence, she had managed to shed the majority of her armour. She collapsed on top of his blanket. "You took your time" he whispered. She wiggled out of her trousers, kicking them off into the darkness. Before she answered she removed her hat and placed it carefully by her pillow. "I'm sorry" she breathed as she straddled his covered lap. She felt his body tense beneath her. "I've missed you" she purred as she rubbed herself against him. "Seraphina" he warned. She waved his warning to one side, as she pressed on. "All I've thought about all day, is how good it would be to taste those lips of yours." She moaned as she shifted forwards. Panic gripped Silence as he realised there was no way to evade her. He tried to turn his head, but it was too late. She sprang forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as she crashed her lips to his.

The moment stretched for seemed like an eternity. Anger spiked through Silence as he pulled away, glaring at her through the darkness. She sat back on her heels, one hand covering her mouth. A soft laugh escaped her lips as her hand fell away revealing a huge relived smile. "Well it looks like your curse has finally worn off!" She whispered a note of pure joy in her voice. But Silence was having none of it. He pulled the covers off him as he gently pushed her away. She watched him get up, puzzled by his reaction. "Where are you going?" She whispered as he stalked over to the tent entrance. "Out" he growled as he flung the canvas door to one side and disappeared into the night.

His heart was racing as he paced the now deserted campsite. How could she be so flippant when it came to her own personal safety? Annoyance rippled through him. He knew she had some self control. She had stopped herself earlier at the archery contest. But the second she started drinking he should have known trouble would ensue. It had only been a matter of hours, not long in the grand scheme of things. But there was something about her. She made him feel things he thought were long dead within him. She was intense. And he was hooked. It was incredibly difficult keeping himself away from her physically all day, but when it came to her safety, her life, he knew he would do anything to protect her. From somewhere deep within him, a cold, dispondant voice oozed into his sub conscious. 'If you truly wanted to keep her safe, you would stay the Hell away from her.' Silence felt his palms grow slick with a cold sweat. The cool night air whipped around his exposed torso, bringing him back to his senses. He ran his fingers through his hair before throwing himself onto a nearby bench. He heard the tent open once more, but kept his gaze averted. The sound of her gentle footfall caused his irritation to flare up. He clasped his hands together as he rested his elbows on his knees. She came to a halt in front of him. Her bare legs gently brushed against his fingertips. "Look at me" she whispered. He bit his tongue as he stubbornly refused to acknowledge her existance. " Silence, look at me" she ordered. He gave a small shake of his head, "no" he murmured as he glared at the ground. She trailed her fingers along his hand. "Why won't you look at me Baby?" She breathed. He whipped his head up as he fixed her with a glare as hard as steel. "Because I'm angry with you!" He snapped as he sat back. He instantly regretted his choice of words, but he refused to back down. Seraphina nodded slowly. Silence shook his head. "You don't get it do you?" He growled as he watched her. "Seraphina you put yourself in harms way. You had no idea that the curse had ended. You were completely irresponsible!" He cried. She didn't say a word. She just stood there, her facial expressions were difficult to discern. This only fuelled Silences anger. "Have you always been this reckless with your own life, or has this streak of self destruction only intensified since we met?" Still Seraphina remained silent. He let out a long exasperated sigh. "Do you have any idea how I would feel if I lost you?" His voice cracked as he dropped his head into his hands. He felt her stir against him.  
"No one has ever said that to me before." She whispered. He raised his head to look at her, disbelief shining in his silver eyes. "How can that be?" He croaked as he reached out to her. His fingers caressed the tattoo that bore his name at the top of her naked thigh. She shrugged as she reached towards his face.  
"I've never been told I was worth saving."  
Silence felt his heart break as her admission knocked him for six. "Oh Seraphina" he whispered as he grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace. She sagged into his arms as she buried her face into his neck. All of his previous anger evaporated in an instant as he held her. "I'm so sorry Silence. I never meant to..." But he cut her off with a kiss so fierce, she all but forgot who she was.  
When they finally broke apart, she was breathless with desire. Silence slid his hands under her shirt, relishing the feel of her bare skin on on his fingertips. Seraphina bit her lower lip as he caressed the sides of her breasts, before brushing his fingers across her painfully erect nipples. "Look at me" he purred as he pulled her to him. She mounted the bench, placing her knees either side of his lap, she was mesmerized by him. He ran his finger under her chin. "You are mine. Now and always. I need you to survive, because without you, there is no life for me." Seraphina felt like the air had been knocked out of her. She couldn't breathe. Her chest constricted painfully as hot tears coursed down her cheeks. She choked back a sob as she let her barriers come crashing down around her, leaving her utterly vulnerable to him. She tried to catch her breath as he held her protectively in his arms. In all the years she had been with her ex husband Barksen, not once had he made her feel this way. She thought she had known what love was, but as she grew to understand the world around her, she realised that what she had taken to be love and affection, was in fact clever manipulation. He had made her believe that he and he alone would be there for her. He made her believe beyond a reasonable doubt, that she needed him. He made her think that he was her entire world. She had been so blindsighted by him, she would have done anything for him. A sudden stab of shame made her sob harder. She hoped to the Gods that Silence never found out the level of depravity she had sunk to in order to fulfil the whims of her manipulating ex husband. She didn't want Silence to know that about her. That was who she was then, not who she is now. She had worked too hard to try and bring herself out of that cycle of self destruction. She was Captain Seraphina Silvereyes. She had her own ship, she had actual friends who cared for her, and she had found a tiefling who she adored more than anything in this world, and judging by his earlier admission, he felt the same way about her. "Come on" he murmured into her hair, "let's get you to bed" he held onto her as he rose from the bench and carried her back to their sleeping quarters.  
By now the tent was filled by the soft rhythmic breathing of unconscious dreamers. No one stired, except the two lovers. He rolled his body on top of her, pining her to the floor. She was trying her hardest not to make a sound as he began kissing the nape of her neck. The throbbing between her legs intensified. She could feel herself growing slick with anticipation. He moved his kisses downwards, traveling to her breasts. She hissed as he took her nipple into his mouth. She arched her hips into him. Desperate for more. Seraphina clawed at his back as he snaked his hand between their bodies. "Silence" she moaned as he inserted his fingers into her. He brought his lips to her ear. "Shhh keep your voice down Captain." He growled as he continued to stoke her. Beckoning for her orgasm to come forth. Her breathless gasps were driving Silence wild. Her sex was ready for the taking. "Wait!" She hissed. He stopped. "I want to ride you" she breathed as she pushed his shoulders back. A huge grin spread across his face as he pulled her off the floor and lay himself at her mercy. He waited with baited breath as she positioned herself over him. " You are mine. Now and always" she whispered as she eased herself onto him. He groaned loudly as he entered her, filling her up entirely. Seraphina threw back her head as she rocked her hips back and forth. Silence raked his fingernails down her thighs before taking a firm hold of her ass, and pulling her roughly to him. All thoughts of keeping quiet abandoned them as they lost themselves in each other's company. Silence watched as her breasts bounced to the rhythm of their fucking. She groaned as her muscles tensed, her toes curled as her orgasm sent shivers of pulsating pleasure through her. He couldn't take his eyes off her as he shuddered to a stop, his own orgasm throbbing so perfectly with her own. Seraphina collapsed on top of his chest. She lay in the dark listening to the erratic beat of their hearts. She had never felt so alive. Silence brought his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. A queer sensation washed over Seraphina as she snuggled into her lover. It was a strange feeling. A deep sigh of contentment rumbled through his chest, before he kissed the top of her head. "That was amazing." He murmured as be rubbed his hands across her body. She smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around him. They lay in each other's arms listening to the ambience of the night. Before long Silences breathing began to settle as he started to drift off to sleep. Seraphina cast her mind back over tonight's events. Flash backs of her and Silence making love made her smile. Then she remembered the way Silence had looked when he left the tent. He had been livid. She had only seen him that angry once before, and that was when her and Merlin thought it would be a great idea to enter a camp full of orcs dressed as an orc. Well after one thing lead to the other, which almost resulted in her nearly being cut in half by an orges greataxe, Silence had been apocalyptic with rage! She had thought he was going to explode tonight. She had braced herself for what she thought would be the inevitable fight. It was an occurrence she had dealt with many times in her previous relationship. But as quick as he was to become angry, it evaporated into something entirely different. At first she didn't have a clue what was going on, then it slowly dawned on her. 

He was scared. 

He was afraid that he would loose her. That's why he had been so angry. It wasn't what she has done necessarily, it was the fact that her actions could have led to him loosing her. Her heart fluttered with excitement. Is this what love feels like? She asked herself as she felt her mind drift into a blissful stupor.


End file.
